First Day of Forever
by SouthernBelle11
Summary: Jenny and Ziva had a relationship while out in Europe. Jenny left Ziva for 2 years. Ziva then gets a job at NCIS. WIll sparks fly? Will the women realize what they need? This is my first fanfic so go easy on me, reviews and suggestions are welcome


When I asked if life could get any worse than what it is, it wasn't an invitation for the world to challenge this. But looks like it has. It's been three years since I have seen her, felt her, held her close. I'll never forget the way she always looked like she had a glow around her, the way her hair laid across my pillows. Her smile. Every time I shut my eyes that's all I can see, her smile looking back at me, if I could sleep forever I would just so I could see her smile, and those bright jade green eyes, that could turn to ivy green with passion in seconds.

Urgh! I need to stop thinking about her, I let her go! There is nothing more I can do now, not after all this time, she's probably gone back to her ex-marine from Paris, settled down now and have children. _Here comes the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that I cannot control… Quick bathroom!_ Here it comes again, the retching needs to stop so I can just be sick and get on with life. _Don't be daft Zi; you'll never be able to get on with life! _Why can't I just let her go? With that final thought I managed to pull myself out of the hole of self pity that I was in and managed to put my running stuff on and out of the door I went.

After beating myself up around the park for 2 hours I arrived back at my apartment with a slightly clearer head, it was still only 6.30am, so I managed to get in the shower and make myself look kind of presentable for my first day at NCIS. I really didn't feel like this, I wanted to stay home and decorate my new apartment again, sit in bed all day eating ice-cream, not sitting at a desk with a new team, new people to try and talk to. That's not me I don't like talking to people I prefer to be alone, I'm more of a lone wolf. Well these days anyway, it seems to be the best bet less people get hurt that way.

As I lock my apartment door I feel a voice in my head, just for a change it was the redhead that seemed to control my whole life _"Remember its money in your pocket, you will get where you want some day"_. I hope she's right I really do. As I sit in my car all I can think about is this new step, this new chapter, maybe it will help me to close the book and start again. DC had been pretty kind to me so far. Let's just hope it lasts.

I pull into the parking lot and find an empty space, the only one left is next to a blue Mustang, well at least some people always think that they will be fashionable again one day! Then as I come up from getting my bag I see her in my rear view mirror, she's getting out of a black town car. It has to be her, tailored black trousers, crisp white shirt, red leather box jacket and the shoes! I bought her those shoes in Rome, they cost me about a month's rent, but she liked so she got. It had to be her, her fiery hair in loose curls. Urgh! This was going to be such a long day if she is who I think & if it's not her then I think I need to go and get some help. I wait for her to move and the car to drive off.

I quickly get out of my car and head for the main building.

After explaining to the guy at the front desk who I was he made a quick phone call and told me to sit down and wait for "Gibbs" to come and get me. So that's what I did. I sat there for what seemed like forever, waiting, all the events replaying in my head. Then he arrived. Tall. Ruggedly Handsome. Salt & Pepper hair. Dangerous. Powerful. He said "You must be Ziva, I'm Gibbs your boss. Come with me, you have to meet the rest of the team and then you have a meeting with the Director at 9." I just stood there in shock and looked at him, and hurried to catch the elevator with him before it went. Then he reached his and out and hit the STOP button, with that the elevator grind to a halt. He turned and looked at me; well he more started at me actually. "I don't know what you learnt at Mossad but I am telling you now, you're not there your here with me and my team, so it's my team my rules. 1 foot out of line and you'll be back to where you came from and you'll never touch the ground. Got it?" I must have looked like a dear in headlights all I could get out was "ah-ha". With that he turned and flicked the switch and we carried on the ride to the bull pen. Just before the ride stopped he said "Tony will try it on with you, your very pretty so just watch out for him". I had a simple reply for that " It's ok I'm a lesbian, but winding him up may just be a lot of fun". With that we got out of the elevator and walked off to meet the rest of the team.

The introductions with the team seemed to go so fast, a bit too fast really. I was really wanting to put of this meeting with the director, no doubt they would know Jenny. So I could get the information that I needed as to if I would come in contact with her.

As Gibbs came up to my desk he said "Time for your meeting with the director". I slowly got up off my chair and headed for the steps in the middle of the office. As I walked along the front of MTAC I feel like I am going to faint.

I approach the office right at the end a very lovely young lady is sitting at the desk, I say " I have a 9am with the Director" "Right away, Miss David, your expected go right in".

As I slowly open the door into the office the first thing that hits me is the smell of perfume and burbon. I slowly close the door behind me. That's when I see her, stood there

"Jennifer" I ask with a question. "Jenny is it really you? Please talk to me".

"Ziva, how nice of you to be on time, although you were always punctual"

"Is that all I get off you? After 2 years is that all I'm worth, huh?"


End file.
